


i want it all (give me your all)

by peaching



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, M/M, dancer!Daniel, side onghwang, we all need jisung as a friend, whipped sungwoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaching/pseuds/peaching
Summary: Sungwoon just wants to eat his crush's ass and while he's whinning to his best friend about it, said crush might have heard him.





	i want it all (give me your all)

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! this is not the first au i've written because i have a lot of drabbles but this is my first published one so please bear with my non-english mother tongue and my grammatical errors, give it lots of love!

Sungwoon sighed as he hung up the phone and threw his pillow over his head.

Jisung had just called asking for his location when he perfectly knew he hadn’t left the dorms since the day before.

“I hope you’re visible I’m going inside either way.” The door slammed open and Jisung made his appearance turning the lights on. “You can’t stay here forever, we’re going out tonight.”

Sungwoon groaned as he hugged the pillow even harder and kept his eyes shut trying to ignore Jisung pulling at his leg.

“Hyunbin rented the last floor of that big club again so get up, I’m not letting you stay here.”

“Will _he_ be there?” Sungwoon lifted his head a bit to look at Jisung and snorted just to fall into his pillow again when he saw Jisung nodding.

“You know you can’t avoid him forever, you go to the same uni and even share friends so it’s kind of a failed mission.”  
Sungwoon got up from bed and stretched his muscles while yawning.

“That’s why I’m planning to move. Daegu sounds great and it’s not too far, maybe I can get transferred to the university there before the exams begin. Might as well consider Busan; living by the beach would be great.”

“He’s from Busan.” Jisung chuckled. “ And you know it. He goes there as often as he can. It would be interesting seeing you fall on your butt if you run into him.”

“Oh please hyung, stop making me want to kill myself even more.” Sungwoon whined.

“Stop being a dramatic bitch then, it wasn’t even that bad, you could’ve done something even more embarrassing.”

“Yeah because praising your crush’s butt and whining about wanting to eat his ass to your best friend when said crush is turning around the corner and tragically hears everything is completely normal to you.” Sungwoon glowers at Jisung while he just shrugs.

“He didn’t even look at you weirdly so you he might want to eat your ass too.” Jisung tried to cheer his friend up.

Sungwoon mourned and ran his hands through his hair trying not to keep thinking about it. “I don’t know that since I sprinted my way out of there.” He looked at Jisung like he had grown a second head. “And no, he wouldn’t want to eat my ass we’re talking about Kang Daniel here.”

“Yeah, the Kang Daniel who two months ago sent you a text asking to go out for a drink.” Jisung fought back. “A text you never replied and now you’re here complaining when you could be eating his ass daily.”

“That text was obviously not for me, why would he even have my number? He probably just got confused and typed wrong a new friend’s number or just wanted to joke around.”

Sungwoon shrugs and Jisung nods ironically “Yeah because that makes so much sense.” Jisung pushed Sungwoon into the bathroom. “You’re coming with me and I don’t care about what you have to say. Go take a quick shower. I’ll pick an outfit for you.”

“Fine.” Sungwoon snorted and gave up. “But you’re paying for the first round.”

 

They got to the club’s last floor in no time and all Sungwoon wanted was to go through that sea of people and get to the counter to order shots until he passed out.

“What do I order for you?” Jisung asked while Sungwoon sat down by the counter and scanned the place.

“Three tequila shots, a strong vodka and death please.” Sungwoon laughed ironically and Jisung rolled his eyes while calling for the bartender. “You better control yourself I don’t want my night to end with you puking all over the place as I have to take you home.”

“Hyung!” Jaehwan made his way through the dance floor and patted Sungwoon’s back just to stay by his side. “Didn’t think I would see you here tonight.”

 

“I was dragged here against my own will.” Sungwoon mumbled while taking the three shots one after the other, turning himself to face Jisung. “Don’t tell me you told him as well.”

“No need to, hyung. Everyone knows already.” Jaehwan laughed and Sungwoon just kept on drinking his vodka. “Let’s join the others, we’re at the back.”

The three of them made their way through the dance floor trying to get to the tables at the back where their group of friends were. Sungwoon wasn’t really paying attention until he realized he was there as well.

“You didn’t tell me _he_ would be here.” Sungwoon hissed at Jaehwan.

“You know Seongwu hyung always joins us trying to hit on Minhyun hyung and the rest of the dance crew eventually join as well.” Jaehwan said while waving his hand like dismissing the topic. “Just play it cool.” He shrugged and took a seat.

In the span of a few seconds Sungwoon focused his view on the table were all his friends were. He was only close enough to Taehyun and Seongwu among the dance crew guys even though Sungwoon considered himself pretty sociable. But for once in the whole two years he had been at that uni he started questioning why they had to go out with the dance crew as well.

It had always been like that. They started going out separately as they didn’t really know each other at the beginning of the first year but both crews somehow always ended up together at the end of the long nights out; thing that also influenced their daily lives, being all together at the cafeteria, at the library, going out for dinner or just staying at each other’s dorms. Spending so much time with them made Sungwoon start developing a tiny crush on Daniel. Kang Daniel, who always had a smile on his face.  
Who was always willing to help whoever needed it. Who had the greatest body Sungwoon had ever seen. And there he was. Right hand holding a beer while the left one was holding his own stomach, laughing at whatever Seongwu was sharing to the group.

“We made it!” Jisung announced taking a seat and everyone focused their eyes on them.

“Oh, look who we have here-” Seongwu smirked while looking at Sungwoon.

“If you finish that sentence I swear to God Seongwu I’m throwing this glass of vodka at your face.” Sungwoon glared at him while the other just laughed it off.

“No need to get all kinky with me hyung, just save it for others.” He winked and unnecessarily remarked the last word of his sentence.

“Anyways,” Taehyun interfered between the two. “Who wants to join me at the dance floor.” He said while he stood up and fixed his skinny jeans.

Most of them cheered while standing up and followed Taehyun until they disappeared in the dance floor.  
Sungwoon stared at his almost empty glass of vodka and lifted his gaze to realize it was only four of them left at the table. Seongwu whispering something on Minhyun’s ear and said one giggling while placing his hand on Seongwu’s thigh. And Daniel was now seated beside him.

Glancing out of the corner of his eye he saw Daniel opening his mouth as if he was about to say something so before he could he took the last sip and excused himself to go to the counter. After leaving the glass there and ordering another two shots, he joined his friends at the dance floor. Feeling already tipsy he let his body dance freely feeling the loud music and letting his hips take control. He was completely focused on dancing and having a good time that he didn’t let other worries take over him.

He didn’t know how much time it had passed since he started dancing but it was the thing that less mattered to him.

“Sungwoon!” He heard Jisung scream over the music. “You okay over there?”

Sungwoon smiled while nodding, keeping his eyes shut as he moved his hips along and lifted his arms following the rhythm. “I haven’t felt this good in months.”

“You know,” Jisung started and went even closer to his ear. “Daniel was asking for you earlier.”

He giggled without even noticing and nodded again, thing that made Jisung roll his eyes. “You’re already drunk.”

“Let me enjoy life.” Sungwoon whined while shoving Jisung off. “I’m in my twenties. I won’t be able to dance like this when I’m old and I will regret not having danced enough.”

Jisung, being a bit tipsy himself, laughed loudly and hugged his friend. “Be right back, I’m going to the toilet.”

Sungwoon just kept dancing until he felt two hands being placed on his hips from the back.

“That was fast, hyung.” Sungwoon laughed expecting a laugh back from Jisung, which he didn’t get. He was about to turn around when he felt a breath on his neck.

“So you want to eat my ass and you won’t even ask me properly?”

Sungwoon felt a shiver running down his body and felt his ears turn completely red, knowing who was behind that deep voice. He was glad there were colored lights all over the place so it disguised it.

“Can I?” Daniel said as if he was asking for permission to stay with him while holding Sungwoon even closer when he saw him silently nodding.

Sungwoon’s mind was completely blank. His head spinning as a result of all the alcohol he had had plus Daniel’s tight and warm grip on his hips making both of them follow the music rhythm, not missing how he slightly rubbed his groint against his ass making Sungwoon’s head spin even faster.

He felt Daniel’s breath on his ear, tickling him and making him giggle, thing that made Daniel laugh while turning Sungwoon around.

 _Beautiful smile_ Sungwoon thought. But it disappeared, being replaced with a playful smirk and eyes full of lust, making Sungwoon’s knees become weaker, thing he somehow noticed, holding Sungwoon even tighter towards his wide chest. Daniel slid his hands down. One hand travelled into his back pocket and the other went down to cup his ass, giving it the softest squeeze. Sungwoon tried hard not to lean into it but he failed miserably earning another squeeze from Daniel. His arms went up quickly, hands wrapped around Daniel’s neck pushing their foreheads together.

“You good?” Daniel didn’t take his eyes off him, not for a single moment.

“I’m perfectly fine.” No stuttering. He had no idea what Daniel was doing nor what he was planning to do but he was so caught up on the blissful moment he couldn’t even think properly.

“Can I kiss you?” Daniel tilted his head to the side making the other gasp. Sungwoon fixed his eyes on Daniel’s neck, the exposed skin was calling for him, as if it wanted to be kissed. He suddenly wished Daniel had kept his shirt buttoned up.

Sungwoon chuckled while pulling Daniel closer “Asking kind of ruins the momen-“

He didn’t wait for his answer as he quickly pressed his lips on Sungwoon’s. It was messy and heated, as a result of both of them having had as many drinks as they did.

Sungwoon’s head was full of thoughts, all running in different directions but he was too focused on the way Daniel was making him feel to actually care about those. He ran his hands through the younger's hair pulling on it a bit, thing that made the other let out a soft moan.

Sungwoon jumped back to reality when he felt Daniel was starting to play with his belt. “N-not here Niel.” He breathed between kisses and felt a pair of hands making their way from his ass to the soft skin on his waist, caressing it under his shirt

Daniel side smiled and left one last kiss on Sungwoon’s lips. “My apartment’s free tonight.”

Sungwoon nodded and Daniel held his hand so they could make their way out of the club. While waiting outside for a taxi, Daniel was leaning into a wall, embracing the older from the back while the latter leaned into his chest. He felt the spring breeze, messing up his hair a bit, thing that made him relax while he felt Daniel’s thumb vaguely tracing patterns on his left shoulder.

Sungwoon didn’t know how to face his feelings, he didn’t know what all of this was, but he was sure Daniel was more than a mere crush.

**Author's Note:**

> so.. here it is! getting here made me realise i may be wanting to turn this into a fic instead of just a one-shot so uhh, depends on what y'all want, leave it on the comments and thank you for reading :D


End file.
